


Spideypool

by Izzabliz



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzabliz/pseuds/Izzabliz
Summary: This is my first ever spideypool fanfiction! My first fanfic ever, actually. Please leave a comment and feel free to suggest anything. Hope you enjoy!





	Spideypool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever spideypool fanfiction! My first fanfic ever, actually. Please leave a comment and feel free to suggest anything. Hope you enjoy!

Spiderman doesn't like deadpool, but he isn't to bad of a partner. The only bad part about deadpool is his flirting and him killing people. Deadpool is getting better at not murdering people, he tries to stop because of spiderman. But he still kills people behind his back and when spiderman finds out he gets mad, real mad. Deadpool knows who spiderman really is. One day spiderman was out patrolling while he was mad at deadpool because he killed multiple people. Spiderman swung into a burning building and passed out in the building from the smoke, deadpool was the one to save him. He saved the last person that passed out as well and grabbed spiderman. In a few minutes they were in a dark alleyway where deadpool had took off his mask to do cpr. Spiderman woke up before they were mouth to mouth and covered deadpool's eyes. 

 

-

 

Spiderman is sitting on a ledge next to deadpool with tacos for dinner during their daily patrol. As they're enjoying their time talking spiderman gets a call from one of his dads.

“Peter, one of your dads is calling. Do you want me to answer it?” Karen says

“Answer it,” Peter responds, “ugh what does he want now?” Peter mumbles

“Hey kid, what's up?” Tony says

“Hey dad, I'm eating dinner with deadpool right now on a rooftop.” Peter responds

“Cool, I was wondering If you wanted to join the avengers and I to a movie night. You can bring Wade too.”

“Uhh sure, but I told you I don't like deadpool.” he whispers

“Then why are you eating dinner with him?”

“Because we’re hungry and we're on a patrol break, we patrol together because it's easier to partner up.”

“Are you sure it's not because you like hi-”

“No! I'll see you later okay?” Peter hangs up before his dad could say more, “Sorry about that deadpool, I have to leave to have a movie night with my dads and the avengers. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“I told you to call me Wade. Also, am I not invited?” Wade responds

“No you're not, and I need to go, Wade.”

“Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.” he responds with a wink

Peter swings off and he comes into stark tower. He is greated by both of his dads, Tony and Dr. Strange. 

“Go and change into comfortable clothes and meet us in the the living room.” Strange says

“Okay, what movie is it pops?” Peter says

“You'll see” 

“Okay”

Peter goes into his room and changes into his pjs, red plaid pants and a grey science pj shirt. He walks down the hallway and into a big room. There's a big TV on the wall and three couches. Clint and Natasha is sitting on a blanket on the ground with a big bowl of popcorn in between. Steve and Bucky are on the farthest couch away from the door with his two dads on the other side of the couch. Thor and Banner are sitting on the closet couch that is to Peter. The middle couch has Nick Fury on one end and Wade on the other side.

“Come here peter,” Wade Pats on the couch next to him, “I saved you a seat.”

Peter sighs and slowly walks over to Wade. As he's walking he shot a glare at Tony, knowing that he was the one that let him join.

“Hey Peter, don't glare at me.” Tony says

“You let him come when I told you he wasn't invited.” Peter said

“I thought you liked me baby boy.” Wade says

“Ugh, I said not to call me that.” Peter says embarrassed, hands in his face.

“Aww he must like you.” Strange says 

“Yeah I do and that butt.” Wade says with a smirk

“Realy pops, you're on dad's side?” Peter says 

“Yeah, I think you're guys are cute.”

“Let's just start the movie already.”

They start the movie and Peter sits next to Wade. Wade is wearing hello kitty PJ pants with a dark grey shirt. Wade watches Peter's face, it changes to mad to more content when he gets into the movie. After 30 mins of the movie Wade impulsively put his arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter was shocked that he did that and he tries to push his arm away but found that he didn't want to. He realised he really liked Wade but didn't want to admit it. With that, he starts to lean onto Wade and loved the smell of him. He starts to doze off and closes his eyes.

“Hey tin man, can you pass me a blanket?” Wade whispers

“Sure thing. Aww I think he does like you.” Stark whispers back and tosses him a blanket

Wade puts the blanket on Peter and him and kisses his forehead. Peter slowly opened his eyes and realised he is sleeping on Wade, he looks up and catches eye contact with Wade.

“Aww are you awake my little bug?” Wade pushes Peter's curly hair out of his face

“Yeah, is the movie almost done? I just want to sleep.” Peter says quietly

“Yeah it's almost done.”

Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s waist and falls back asleep. The movie ends and it is now 9:30. 

“Hey, wake up sleepy bug. The movie ended and it's time for me to go” Wade says 

“But I don't want you do go, can't you stay?” Peter mumbles into Wade

“But I gotta go, my parents will be mad and we have school tomorrow.” 

“But I want you to stay. Can't you sleep over?” 

“But my parents-.”

“You can stay Wade, that's fine with us.” Strange says

“Yeah that should be fine.” Stark says

“Okay, thank you. I'll ask my parents.” 

Wade calls his parents while still on the couch with Peter. Everyone left the room to leave them alone. Wade's parents said no and told him to come back.

“I'm sorry Pete, but I have to go.” Wade says after he hung up the phone

“Nooo, please don't leave me.” Peter says sleepily

“I'm sorry, but my parents are going to be mad.”

Wade got up and planted a kiss on Peter's forehead and left. He said goodbye to Tony and Strange, and in a few minutes he was out of the tower.


End file.
